


Matters of Size

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan imparts a lesson on using the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Size

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt-writing comm "Artistic License" on Livejournal, on March 5, 2010. The prompt was "exploring the senses."

"Hey, no fair," came the giggled admonition. "Yur too tall, Master Obi!"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed and lowered the hilt of the training 'sabre a fraction, so the youngling straining to reach it could brush the bottom with her finger tips. After a few more seconds of holding it out of reach, the Jedi Master lowered it enough for the tiny hand to grasp and the child bounced away in laughter, clutching the weapon to her chest.   
  
"I gots it! I gots it!" she yelled, beaming. Her clan-mates all cheered and the next one ran up to Obi-Wan, who produced another hilt by summoning it from the rack by the door. The game of keep-away began anew, much to the delight of the younglings.  
  
"Ugh! 'Liss's right, yur too tall, Master Obi!" the young child said, as he bounced up and down.   
  
"Ah, but Master Yoda will tell you that size doesn't matter, Michael. If he were here, he'd be able to gain the hilt easily, regardless of our height difference."  
  
"Yeah, cuz he'd whack you in da leg wif his stick!" The child's reply had the entire class doubled over in laughter. Even Obi-Wan couldn't keep himself from joining in.   
  
"Peace, young one," he said finally, wiping a tear from his eye. "Allow calmness to claim you and heed my instructions."  
  
Finally sensing a start to an official impartation of wisdom, the entire Clan fell silent and Michael stopped his bouncing to stare up at the Jedi, ready for his instruction. Once Obi-Wan was certain he had their attention, he began. Holding the 'sabre hilt up just out of the child's grasp, he said, "Now, Michael. I want you to close your eyes…very good. Now, picture the lightsabre in your mind. See it in my hand as I hold it over your head out of reach. Once you can see it clearly, I want you to imagine the Force around us. Imagine what it looks like to you and pretend that you can see a hand inside it…now make the hand take the hilt from me and carry it to you."  
  
The collective gasp that resounded made Obi-Wan smile, and he watched as Michael's eyes snapped open and stare at the hilt in his small hand in amazement. He turned that wide-eye look up at Obi-Wan.   
  
"Master Obi!" He said in a loud whisper. "I gots it!"  
  
"That you did, young one. That you did. Well done." Obi-Wan's smile turned from proud to mischievous. "Still think I'm too tall?"  
  
Michael grinned, and the rest of the class twittered in glee. "Nope! Master Yoda has his stick, but I've gots th'Force. S'better than whackin' you in da leg."  
  
Obi-Wan threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
